Dartan Roe
Dartan, born Dartan Roe, is the former First Hand and founder of the Tempest Born Company. He still leads the Company, just with a smaller role than before. Background Dartan Roe was born to the wrong side of the family. Progeny to the bastard Roe line, he was the first born son to a rough and heavy handed man in the hills north of Andorhal. His home was a den of farmers, militiamen, and highway bandits. Dartan himself learned the art of the axe, gun, and fist from before he could first speak. Everything in his home was hard taken, and hard valued. Constant want instilled in him a resourcefulness and a value to never overlook on waste and potential. Along the highways of Old Lordareon and Arathor, he learned his skill in way, moving fast with raiding bands against Scarlet and Noble's Caravans. Eventually, the stark economic state of his clan drove Dartan from his home in search for his own way, as he could not bear being another (and extremely) hungry mouth to feed. He made his way south, on his own, abandoning those who needed him the most, and lived out in the wilds for years, sustaining himself from the land alone. After years of aimlessness in the Dwarven wilds, Dartan made his way to the hub of Stormwind to try his luck in civilization. In Stormwind, he came first to the service of a Dwarf named Braijorn and his Valiant Companions , after some time wandering the streets of the City with, Dartan was hired by a short lived Pandaren security company, LakePetal Enterprises, where he took the duties of command for the first time. His personal interests, and crushing heartbreak soon led him to try for his own company, The Tempest Born, which he now leads. Personality Dartan has all the personality of an earthquake or a typhoon. Enthralling to behold and easy to be swept by. Dartan Roe is a man that easily takes the center of the room and easier brings a stranger to friendship. The man is a collection of grin and laughter, offset by a terrible and sudden fury. He carries himself mostly as a happy fool, and makes not move to show himself as a man of critical thinking. Though stubborn and headstrong to a fault, his thoughts and actions are always dominated by the desire to protect that which is his, his Company members included. Somewhere beneath the outer boisterous, does lie a hidden and predatory intelligence. One he protects with his display of unpredictable antics. Family Dartan Roe is the son of Dartan, and Dartan before him... and Dartan before him. The family is the bastard line of a more noble tree. The first Dartan having broken off from service to the local lords in exchange for a life of banditry. Dartan's father is a hard drinking, hard hitting, and merciless man, who reared his children at the end of the rod and fist. His mother is unknown, as she passed days after his birth, from a fever onslaught by childbirth. The only family Dartan keeps in contact with is his lost soul of a half-sister, Adrianne Roe, and the unfortunate Thego. The legitimate side of the family claims descent from the first Dartan's wife, Darla. The family lines broke when she was beaten to death by her husband in a jealous rage. The first Dartan Roe broke out to the hills and set his illegitimate family to banditry and endemic starvation in the hills of north of Andorhal. His sons, by Darla, remained under the service of the local lords and took Darlem as their surname, in honor of their slain mother. The disavowed the name of Roe. Dartan, ( the current one) dreams of one day becoming part of this honorable and original branch. Relationships The Tempest Born Company The General Services Mercenary group that Dartan leads. Thego "Of the Barrens" Darlem A long lost, and insane cousin from the opposite side of the family tree. Rhelan "Dustrider" Darlem Thego's younger brother. A boy who Dartan swore to protect. He met his end to bandits while searching for a lost family fortune on the sands of Tanaris. Therbek Darlem A remote cousin. Head of the Darlem branch and Knight in the service of Arathi. Therbek's sole purpose was to return his family to glory and rebuild the fortunes lost in the years of the Scourge. He met his end in a sea battle with pirates off the coast of Tanaris. It is rumored he left behind a sizable fortune hidden somewhere in the sands of that country. Adrianne Roe His younger sister, the only family he sees fit to embrace. She is one of the people he would die for without a thought. Assiar His oldest friend, and and Velvet Hand in the Tempest Born Company. Dartan holds her as a sister, and they have both seen each other through the hardest and best of times. Solandra Eirian His Second in Command, and Sword Hand in the Tempest Born, and close companion and confidant. She also serves as his personal body guard, oath-sworn to his protection. Velkron Blackstone His close friend and Gold Hand. Dartan owes the future of the Company more to him than anyone else, as the man who controls the coin. Kira Silverlight Dartan's romantic partner and official scribe and secretary for the Company. She is the one he has vowed to protect at any cost. Alessandrah Meehan Dartan's first love. He is ever haunted by her memory. Darla and Alessandrah His right hand and left hand axes. He worships them as his personal faith. Skills Battle Dartan is rough trained as a guerrilla style fighter. Growing up in the hills and rushing into fast hit and run attacks on caravans taught him that speed, surprise, and flexibility are king in the battle field. Dartan can fight with just about any weapon. His hands, teeth, and nails are as trained as any blade he brings to a fight. The man is known for turning the very weight of his body into a weapon and will not hesitate to throw himself headlong into an enemy. Dartan counts with huge strength and stamina, as well as the heart to see a fight through to the end. His battle fury often leavers his fears and senses off to the side and withstanding a charge from him is a feat on its own. Versatile and unpredictable, this is Dartan in war. He can wield an axe masterfully, keep his enemies at bay with the spear, or use a gun to his advantage. Charisma Dartan is an ace in the hole when it comes charm. He has yet to meet someone who refuses him in anything. His lack of quick wits are offset by a sunny smile and an ability to control the conversation in any situation. He is as fearless in front of a crowd as he is in a fight. The same charm allows for people to lend their loyalty to the man. Survival Dartan is a master hunter and forager. Years living in the wilderness have taught the man to survive in any situation. He can track, hunt down, and butcher any beast in the wild. He has a natural hardiness that sees him through grievous wound and times of great physical stress. He can sustain himself out of any edible material and power through any deprivation. And he will do so with a smile on his face. Song Dartan is actually adept at several musical instruments. He keeps a wide array of songs in his head, as well as a drum and a lute ever at the ready. He also holds some skill as an entertainer. Flaws Short Fuse Dartan is as quick to anger as he is to laughter. A sudden fury will turn him blind to reason. Thick Skull Dartan is illiterate and a bit of a philistine. He will be slow to grasps the subtleties of conversation or the intricacies decorum. His lack of social graces, may earn him the love of the rabble, but also the disdain of the more noble creatures. Stubborn as a Mule Setting him from his course is just as easy of diverting the flow of a river. Bring a construction team. Impulse Buyer Gold slips through his hands as easy as water. His debts are always a growing concern. Reckless Dartan can rush into any situation without thoughts of safety. This includes the well being of his own person as well as anyone else around him. His overbearing confidence has gotten those close to him hurt and though he blames himself for his friend's misfortunes, he will not amend his tendency to punch first, assess later. Category:Story - Dartan Category:Story - Guild Category:Story - Characters